Lucius Renderra
Lord Lucius Anterus Renderra, (also known as Kisin '(Kizin)) was a Businessmen and Lord, as well as former Patriarch to the Renderra family. When alive, he was played by Lady Natalie. With a full name of list and titles, Lucius is... *St. Lucius of the Deistic Church of Anglia *Patriarch Lucius Anterus Renderra, the Unbent, Hero of the Salve, Master of Pyrokinetics *Necrolord Kisin Vekon the Bloodied, Emperor of Karamja, Heir of Ali the Great History Early Life As a child, Lucius was interested in working for his father, Nikkoli. He was a common sight wandering around the silver store in Port Sarim, where his father ran the place. At age 7, Lucius began training as all Renderra Youth on the Isles do in combat. Lucius was taught the magical arts of fire and air spells. He learned in the traditional Void Knight style of balancing the attacks upon the staff, swinging it downwards like a mace to cast the spell successfully. Lucius did absorb a lot from the training, from the code of the Guthix, to combat fighting. Lucius preferred using daggers and spells in combat, especially fire over the other elements. Lucius in his youth spent a lot of time around his mother, who constantly drilled into his head her personal motto. Knighthood Lucius was knighted at age 15, in a small ceremony at home. Going to the Kharid, Lucius aimed to study mummification as a Scholar of Guthix, learning more about death. Lucius became a tomb-diver, and very briefly a treasure hunter. He searched for old Hierloglyphs to better understand the past. As a historian, Lucius was growing a grasp on knowledge. Eventually, he came across a group that offered him more knowledge than he knew what to do with, He just had to read one of their books, and his mind would open. This book, carried a slight mental glimpse of Typhoeus. The horrible, contorting Demon drove Lucius to madness... Without knowing it personally. The Zarosians had worked their way into his mind. That demon ripped a hole into Lucius' mind that left those who could abuse it able to use it like putty in their hands. Soon, Lucius' knowledge of the Kharidian led his family to believe he knew enough about the world to be trusted with a vital position at the modest age of 25. Lucius was to help the Renderra hunt Necromancers within their territory. All the while... He learned the Blood and Shadow magic of the Abdul-Qadir Arcanist Cult, further driving him to internal struggles. Durng this time Lucius held a few flaky relationships with women, resulting in more than a few bastard children. Kuzoe Miyako, Natalie Renderra, and Lilliam Williams are all a result of this time period. At his necromancer initiation, Lucius was given his name of Kisin, a rebaptism of sorts. Kisin means, in the tradition of the Abdul-Qadir "One who walks hand-in-hand with death." Grimaeus Vigillius Sagitarrius led the ceremony, loving the irony of Lucius' double life. The old Warlock made his worst monster yet, and it wasn't even undead! While on duty, Lucius accidentally freed the Mahjarrat Xolotl, who noticed the mental weakness enough to leave Lucius with a horrible case of insomnia. The old Necromancer was left in a horrible state by age 35, when he met his would-be wife, Ekaterina. The Lunar Mage she was, Ekaterina noticed something wasn't right with Lucius... And tried her best to help him. Easy come, easy go Kisin had scoured Falador to accomplish these tasks. He had found his wife, Katya there. Katya and Kisin have had two children at this point. Katie, and Zarin. Zarin was not Kisin's child biologically. He was actually the son of Katya and Xolotl, who had assaulted Katya the same night that Kisin wed her. This left both partners mentally wounded... And neither had the ability to help the other anymore. Unable to stay in the outside world long, Katya disapeared, struggling into studies at the Lunar Isle to distract herself. Lucius fell to horrible habits during this time. He became an alcoholic, herb addict, and his insomnia only grew worse. Sporadically out of control, Lucius disapeared from his family while Kisin emerged, a figure of fear. Kisin procured a following of cultists, assorted Demons and mentally unstable Humans finding solace in the Necrolord Kisin's wonderful charisma and strong, powerful taint of an aura. Soon, Kisin wore his battle-mask at all times, the silver Magi's mask projecting his magic much stronger than any silken hood. Kisin waged war, winning a few Broodoo tribes' power under his slice of Karamja. A powerful, and growing strong warrior, Lucius manipulated the Pirates of Brimhaven, the traders of Musa Point, and held tribals hostage to harrass the Southern Island's populace. Eventually, the Vekon arrived and settled Kisin's territory. It was decided by the group that there was a waste to Kisin's potential in Karamja, as they moved for Ardougne. With Lucius' natural charisma, it wasn't hard to convince Sylvari Neleseth to allow a Vekon colony in Witchaven. Ardougne Things were quiet, until Drazker Vekon brewed a horrible plot. His plot involved the death of every Druid within Kandarin, in a way to prevent the Crux Eqal from interfering in Drazker's affairs as a Zarosian. Kisin, as many would know by reading this, came from a Guthixian family. What was left of Lucius' kind, loyal personality bubbled up. Lucius witnessed the act and faked pleasure as Drazker had the first hundred of the 'Drews' slaughtered by the Vekonic Black Guard. Shortly after, Kisin would alert the authorities, the local Goblins and the Mahjarrat of Drazker's plan, making himself a traitor of the Vekon. His move would also risk the Mahjarrat becoming uncovered from hiding, and endanger Lucius' own family should they set foot in Kandarin. Drazker was soon banished, having no trial but simply on the word of the necromancer partly due to one of the Mahjarrat, Kisbeth becoming Queen, leading to a calm time for Kisin. Soon, Lucius' internal struggles reached a boiling point. He could finally sleep, but in his sleep Lucius found he was still awake as a homicidal maniac, fighting with daggers and a polearm in a way young Lucius would, to drain the life force of people. With the help of Zaox Le'Gaunt, Kisin sent this evil mentality to a shade that named himself Oavatos. The Shade seemed harmless initially, but unknowingly, had gained Kisin's Magical Knowledge as well. It feasted upon the energy of people, gaining enough power to eventually force itself into the Soulless husk that was once Thorvald Frostshield's body. From here, Oavatos caused damage and destruction to Ardougne as only a magical terrorist could. Katya soon returned, with Zarin, Katie, and Lucius' youngest son William with her. Determined, Lucius fought his shady double, restraining it into the form of a Raven. Lucius held the bird in submission, keeping the weak form as his familiar. He had an eerie feeling that killing the Raven was the equivalent of Suicide. Eventually, Draco Marcato's Coven had sent Lucius into a coma, exploiting the unrepaired hole in Lucius' mind, even though Draco himself was not at the ritual, in prevention of Lucius interveneing in their goal. Lucius did, in fact, awaken when Lerepiel was slain. Upon awaking, Lucius was informed by Oliver Cleeves that Drazker became Crown Prince of Ardougne, which he immediately realized, was bad for him. Lucius obtained permission to fight Drazker in single combat, to hopefully avenge the fallen Druids. Lucius fled Witchaven, where he began to gather supplies to fight Drazker. He knew Drazker was stronger than anyone else he had faced to the death yet. First and foremost, Lucius realised he needed to protect his open mental weak spot. Katya had helped him to enchant his mask for this purpose, further powering it to protect himself. Secondly, Lucius asked his aging father in a first visit in decades if he could use Choronlann, the Renderra Blade. The blade was damaged, But Lucius travelled the world, repowering it with the proper enchantments. This drew the attention of a few Mahjarrat, but the mask helped Lucius keep his intentions hidden. With Ivan Aleksy dead, Lucius decided he had to try to speak to Ivan to see if he could get help fighting Drazker, whether it was advice or otherwise. Ivan had offered his shield Akasha, which Lucius had gladly taken as it weighed next to nothing. The spiritual shield strengthened his defences, and further made him feel he was doing the right thing. Lucius spoke to Magus Concendo next, arranging a deal for Magus to create a staff that could charge much stronger magic than a standard Runespan staff. Lucius took the weapon with pride, knowing this would make his magic able to get around even Vekon Mithril. However, Lucius was aware Drazker fought with lightning and a sword, so it was best to make armour that could hold up to sword strike and yet, also prevent electricity from arcing about his body. Natalie, Zarin, and Lucius worked together to create a set of dragonhide armour reinforced with class-covered metal splints. The weight of the armour was less than satisfactory, but it could certainly hold it's own. This, unintentionally, created the Order of the Raven. To sweeten the pot, Zaox Le'Gaunt offered his necromancy notes to Lucius for any help they could offer, and Sylvari Neleseth offered to allow a lodestone to be placed on her ship so that Lucius could leave the battle if he was wounded easily. However, Drazker and Lucius never had to fight. Afraid for his life, the Vekon fled the country. As a direct result, Lucius began to reign over Camelot, Seer's Village, and Catherby for Oliver Cleeves. Lucius sent Natalie, then Nathan, to the Sicarius in order to train the child in how to fight without fear. In his slightly-corrupted state of mind, Lucius felt the best way to learn combat was to learn as he did, breaking the will and starting up. Lord of Camelot Lucius began his reign as Warden of the North, well accepted by the high Guthixian Population of Seer's Village and Catherby. King Oliver, for the most part, left Lucius' rule upon himself, allowing him to do much for the area. Soon, Oliver came to Lucius speaking of war coming to Ardougne, headed by a Mahjarrat. Lucius gracefully declined aid, stating that the Marcato stirred in the East, and the Poleslav to the North. Lucius held a valuable strategic point to either group planning to invade Kandarin, and had to secure it for the safety of the realm. Regardless, Oliver made Camelot Castle the rally point for the Royal Kandarin Forces, should Ardougne fall, and Lucius agreed to house the Old, Crippled, Sick, Young, and Female of the Nobility who chose not to fight. Soon, Agares approached Lucius as well, styling himself the proper King of the Kandar, chosen by Zaros to lead. Lucius stated that though he and Agares were friends, he and Oliver were as well. He humbly requested that Camelot remain outside the war, due to housing the weak of the Nobility and Household Guards. In an accidental slip, this revealed the rally point of Oliver's fleeing forces to Agares, who planned to use this knowledge to completely annihilate Oliver's Forces. In a way, Lucius opted for Neutrality to not have to choose between two friends, spare his family Agares' wrath, and yet ensure he kept his seat at Camelot while not rushing to Ardougne. Kisin himself was plagued by the disturbance of balance that either side winning would cause, between the usurption of the one true Orderly country in Gielinor (The others rose and fell too fast.) throwing Mortal Balance off course, and Agares' claims his returning God, also restoring Balance on a Divine Scale, wished him to rule. That all changed with Elizabeth Arshen's Execution. Kisbeth had opted to move alongside Agares, at the urging of her Husband, a close friend and ally to the Mahjarrat for Millenia. She fell to an Icyene on Oliver's side, injured to the point of near-death. As punishment, Oliver had her beheaded before the Ardougne Army, and Lucius, who intended to say his good-byes to her. Draping his White Cloak over the corpse, the Pentagram of the Renderra stood out in Vibrant Green, as a friend of his family passed on. However, Kisbeth herself lived, using complicated illusion to make it seem she had died. Oliver saw this, and Lucius' lack of aid during the battle, as high treason, exiling the Lord at first light the next day, stripping him and his family of all political power in Kandarin. Lucius responded with his last decree as Lord of Camelot. He opted for the Flaming Farce movement to initiate. Flaming Farce was a plan that moved all valuables of Camelot to the Renderra Isle, where the family kept them (essentially stolen outside this decree) to decorate the Manor. Trees, Oil, Nitroglycerin, and Copper were set in the courtyard of Camelot, set off with a Firespell by Lucius from outside the grounds. The Nobles, exiled from Camelot for Ardougne, began to run, as Green Flames began to lick the sky, visible as far as Ardougne to the south, in a complete circle around. What could Lucius say? Razing and pillaging was as Renderra-like as following Guthix. To this day, the Renderra Isles hold a round table replica, banners, and swords from the Castle. Exile As Lucius strayed away from Ardougne, his family began to propose that Oliver should be slain, under the Renderra Rite of Defense, to avenge the honorary member Elizabeth. Lucius, as Patriarch, began to plot just as such, contacting allies across the world for his scheme. In the end, the threat of the Worshippers began to push Kisin and his family to maintaining balance, pushing the "Faithless Barbarians" back to where they came from. With the Worshippers having pulled out on their own, Lucius could focus on his family. Namely, his son's up and coming Wedding. With Ali's health declining however, Lucius began to panic. He sent out his best Knights to obtain a cure, utterly failing to stop the impending heart attack. Ali's will asked one thing of Lucius, take Zarin east to train alongside his uncle Coatl. The Far East and Demise Lucius went to the far East, hiding himself and Zarin at Waiko, hiding Zarin as a Sea Orphan bearing Angler Fish traits. Zarin manages to pass this off well, allowing the two to hide effectively. Eventually, Kisin returned from the East to lead the fight upon the Salve in his son Nathan's place. After a few days of managing the Isles, Lucius went to the Salve, unsure of victory. Surprisingly, he managed to get to the well during a talk with Klaus Nourom, successfully raising the barrier before commiting suicide, to prevent being taken alive. War broke out, and Lucius was dead. This was not the end of his tale, however. Lucius spoke to Lorelei and Zaox, mentioning his want to pass on to the realm of the dead. However, it was proven at his funeral his soul was still bound to Gielinor as an awkward feeling occured at his cremation. It was not until his granddaughter Alexis Renderra slew Oavatos the Lich, that Lucius' soul finally gained the rest it did not deserve, but had earned. Armaments Weapons *'Renderra Blade The Family sword of immense power acts as the perfect answer to a lack of balance, magically enhancing the blade with pure energy to equal the power of the opponent. However, the Renderra Blade cannot work against anything working towards Balance. Essentially, it does work against Undead of all forms, Vampyres East of the Salve, Werewolves East of the Salve, Demons not born on Gielinor, or summoned to the plane after the Edicts were set in place, unless a far greater disturbance of balance will happen if the change isn't set. *'Dual Stilletos' Lucius has adopted the Dual Stilletos once used by Oavatos as his own. They can be used for Spellcasting, or the usual thrusting attack of a Stilleto. Lucius' has Oavatos' name on one side, and his own on the other, magically written. Each Stilleto has a five inch blade, and an intricate hilt of Elemental Metal, covered with black leather strips for the handle-grip. The hilt ends in a skull, Emerald eyes looking out from the sheathes. The Sheathes are Bracers, the steel held on by leather straps, enameled over in Black Glass. *'Ebony Staff' During Lucius' exile, he had found a tree of ebony on Karamja during his way south. Due to its magical properties, Lucius took a branch, carving it with an Athame to become his new Magical Staff. The Staff is six feet tall, the top embedded with green enameled quartz, maintaining a large amount of magical potential. *'Ash Staff' The White Staff bears a large Amethyst, held in spot with the familiar enamel. The weight of the wood and gem makes it hard to carry, highly similar to a mace. While superior to the Ebony Staff, its weight makes it less useful for common use. Lucius only uses it in battle from horseback. Armour/Clothes *'Suqah Hide' Leather shipped from the Lunar isles, covered at the shoulders and stomach with metal bands to protect and aid in shoulder ramming. The armour is highly defensive, from magic, arrows, and melee attacks. The armour was tight fitting, for the purpose of keeping agile. The Suqah hide was naturally magical, allowing Lucius to fight with and defend from magic. The metal was mithril, but didn't cover enough of the body to have issues with overheating. It was a work of engineering that sets a standard for Renderra hybrid gear today. *'Blitzenbane Armour' Designed to directly combat the lightning of Drazker Vekon IV, Lucius made his first Semi-Hybrid armour for this purpose. The armour is heavy mithril, coated in enamel to prevent conductivity. The leather is made from Wyvern-Hide, from a beast Lucius slew himself, pursuing him in hopes of an easy meal, and reclaiming the soul of it's grandmother, trapped within Lucius' shield. Under the metal, but over the hide, was mutliple layers of shade silk, highly magical for the darker ancient magic Lucius favoured in combat, but also useful at making arrows slip off the armour. The armour was designed to fight Drazker, moving all his lightning away from Lucius' body, but it never had the chance to be used against him. *'Renderra Gear' Lucius had a suit of armour, modeled after the Void Knight Armour, in Traditional Renderra Fashion. One pauldron black, the other white, the Black Armoured Robes are made from Leather, covered with Silk to deflect arrows, magic, and melee attacks effectively. The robes, like the Ash Staff, are too hot for common wear. *'Sicarii Style Armour' Crafted by Nathan, his bastard son, the Armour is based on Nathan's own. It features a Breastplate, with a band around the bottom to protect from frontal and lower side attacks. The Shoulder Pauldrons are likewise, covering the weak pressure point zones. Under this armour, is Renderra Druidic Robes. The Armour is trimmed in Green Enamel. *'Druidic Robes' Lucius' Religous Garb, it makes him feel closer to Guthix and Zaros. The Robes are simple Black Silk over Cotton, held by a sash of either purple or green. The accompanying cloak is large, covering head, robes, and his weaponry. Thus, it makes a really useful disguise, allowing Lucius to walk Kandarin through exile without fear. *'Battle Mask' Kisin's Battlemask is a mix of Silver in such a form to make it highly useful for Magic. An Emerald is embedded in the current mask, protecting Kisin slightly through magic. In addition, the mask features the engravings of Dragons, on either side of the mask, going around the eyes. These engravings are filled with Green Enamel, giving it a Green Trim and Glow. Appearance and Personality Lucius stood a modest 5'7." with a fairly light build. He was never a very strong melee fighter, however he was agile when he was younger. Lucius never really grew fat either. He more-so shrivelled in his older age due to a lack of eating. He had dark, inky black kharidian hair most of his life with a tanned complexion. Lucius' hair began to grey alongside his well-trimmed goatee. Scars covered Lucius' chest and arms, often covered by his long robe sleeves. Lucius was a calculating individual who was constantly worried about whether what he was doing was right or wrong. He spent more time worrying about a decision than he did making major decisions, a slight sense of insecurity. When enraged, Lucius cared little for morals and far more for the betterment of his family, which is why Camelot was sacked. Ultimately Lucius was altruistic enough to give his life for the protection of others. He is best identified as Neutral with Good Tendencies. Kisin, on the other hand, was a severely Machiavellian individual. Kisin was constantly worried about personal gain, personal power, and personal legacy. Kisin's ability to mask his malicious intent behind Lucius' casual charisma and sense of duty left him as an unsuspecting source of pure evil. Kisin rarely did much for anyone but himself and his immediate family, earning him the title of Neutral-Evil. Trivia *Kisin has had many name changes as his roleplayer worked his backstory. Originally, he was named Kisin. The name made no sense as a birthname, so his roleplayer switched to Kyle, then to Keith... Now it has settled on Lucius, to never be changed. *Kisin is the name of the Aztec Skeletal God of Death, and Necromancy. *Kisin is the first true character played by Lady Natalie. *The name Renderra has no meaning behind it. It is simply a more Latin sounding name, and sounds more like a name, then "Render." *Render was chosen as Kisin's first Surname after the account name Lady Natalie used at the time, "Sir Render." *Kisin was never intended to be a "Rofl-Zarosian" like much of Falador. In fact, he was going to be Guthixian until Necromancy was looked into for the character. Which, only further worsened the stereotypes. *As Kisin shifted away from more Vekon roots to Ardougne Noble Life, his role as an Antagonist changed to that of a Protagonist, or even an Anti-Hero. Category:Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Humans Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Dark Magic user Category:Renderra Category:Zarosian Category:Guthixian Category:Protagonist Category:Noble Category:Mage Category:Political Figure Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Royalty Category:Karamjan Category:Kandarin Category:Kharidian